El regreso de Vergil
by Horaizon
Summary: Vergil ha resucitado del inframundo, ha vuelto con un solo proposito albergando su corazón: Ver a su querido hermano crecer.


**Autor**: Horaizon, pues yo.

**Personajes**: Dante, Nero y algo de Vergil porque sé que se siente solo de parte mía.

**Advertencia**: Pues no, ninguna.

**Notas**: Algo para subir, algo momentáneo, algo que no planee, solo me salió así, puff, un pequeño, pequeñísimo fragmento de nada. (**A las que han leído mis fics de Kuroko no Basket**) Realmente lo subí para calmar mis fans (que uff son tantas….., no creo que son dos) porque estoy haciendo un fic largo, oh yes, de esos que tienen 5-10 capítulos, ¡y adivinen! ¡DE AOMINE Y KAGAMI! Hahaha, que vicio ;_;. Pero hasta que no lo termine no subiré nada porque asi soy CHO! Disfruten ya no hablo más shit.

**El regreso de Vergil.**

Las dos y media de la madrugada. Un viernes 13 del mes de octubre.

Las calles están desiertas como de costumbre, de vez en cuando se escucha el aullido de un perro pidiendo auxilio que jamás recibirá. El viento sopla emitiendo un zumbido molesto y friccionar entre las hojas.

Un hombre de piel pálida y cabello plateado se levanta del crudo suelo del que ha emergido. Aun no abre los ojos pues supone que debe seguir dormido. Ese sueño que sabía no despertaría. Abre los ojos al sentir un peso desconocido en su cuerpo. Está de pie y su sorpresa no le deja hablar. Hacia demasiado frio, sus labios estaban tan tensos que pronto se quebrarían y sin darse cuenta sentirá subrepticiamente el sabor de su propia sangre. Analiza muy pensativo la situación, pero no encuentra explicación alguna.

Mira el vacío de las calles con un mortífero movimiento de cuello y cabeza, trazando sus ojos en el hielo de la noche. Esas calles estaban incluso más heladas que él. _¿Desde cuándo las noches aquí eran tan crudas? _Se preguntó, pero trataba de apartar los malos recuerdos que tenia de este lugar.

Se abrazó intentado temporizar su cuerpo mientras caminaba cabizbajo. Con suerte llegaría al único sitio que meramente conocía.

Algo en él le decía que todo estaba bien. Que su hermano no le odia, que le esperaba aun así y ya no hay esperanza. Casi se veía una comisura en sus labios. La muerte le ha hecho débil, la escasez de emociones le ha hecho necesitado.

Reconoció de inmediato el portón de madera y el anticuado anuncio de neón rojo. Cuanto detestaba ese cartel. Por desgracia no faltaba ni una letra por brillar, Dante se encargaba de arreglarlo siempre y muestre dificultades, ya que es lo que más añoña de su negocio.

Con una de sus técnicas de inframundo, disfrazó su identidad demoniaca y entro sigiloso al local. Claramente, Dante estaría durmiendo y no es que deseaba causar incordios a media madrugada humana. Sintió como sus pies temblaban al recordar aquel lugar, el calor singular que radiaba. Casi sonreía de nuevo.

Aún seguía ese mueble viejo allí, justo en medio de todo y la estantería con LPS viejísimos, también el mismo escritorio, aunque parecía un poco renovado y la silla de cuero rojo le daba cierto aspecto elegante al sitio. Se detuvo un momento para observar en dirección a las escaleras.

Las escaleras que dividían su hermandad. ¿Debía subir? Le tentaba demasiado.

Quería verle, desde luego. Ha de estar hecho un trapo viejo, con barba y cara de pocos amigos, aunque deseaba por todos los santos que no se haya convertido en un viejo malhumorado.

_¿Qué más da?_

Y subió. Contaba cada escalón, como si fuera una niña que se escapa a media noche para jugar. Estaba tan avergonzado por sentirse así. Él era el Dios del callar, no debería de ser así. Pero ha pasado tanto… Ya no es el niño caprichoso que conoció, es un adulto, de algunos 32-34 años ya.

Por fin sintió debajo de sus pies el suelo del segundo piso y examinó el lugar. La puerta del baño común estaba semi abierta y la luz encendida, alumbrando levemente su pálido y avergonzado rostro. Había tres puertas seguidas. Deducía que la de en medio sería la de Dante pero la primera le seducía en probarla.

Pero no hizo falta seguir pensando. Gracias a que estaba tan sumido en su emoción de volver a ver a su hermano menor, no atendió los sonidos que emitía las profundidades de la puerta número uno. Con la sorpresa afectando su rostro, casi de espanto, se acercó más.

La cama chirreaba fuertemente, como si gritara auxilio, perdón por sus pecados y por el atrevido uso que han osado abusarle.

- Si, eso, Dante, eso… ¡Sí! … Ah… mmm…aah, si…

Parecía la voz de joven. Ni siquiera _una_ joven, _un_ joven, masculino y agraciado.

- ¡Ah! ¡Jesús! Estas... son las cosas… que me hacen decirte… que te amo… - estaba jadeando hasta el último suspiro de poder.

- Me gusta que grites, Nero. Grítale a papa. – este también jadeaba, parecía ser el que más fuerza física aportaba.

_¿Nero? ¿Dijo Nero? ¡¿Nero, mi lindo hijo Nero?! _

- Ah… si… si…aah…

No lo pensó, sus niñadas se desplomaron hasta lo más infinito de su enojo y con una patada obligo a la puerta abrirse asustando casi de muerte a la pareja.

- ¿Qué… diablos…? ¿Lady? – jadeó Nero, aun así no se movió de donde estaba.

- Soy tu maldito Padre, jovencito, ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

La penumbra no dejaba ver nada pero Dante ya sabía de quien se trataba incluso si se negaba a aceptarlo.

- ¿Vergil?

- Si, por los mil demonios. ¿Te estas tirando a mi hijo? ¿A tu sobrino? ¡Dante, hijo de mil putas!

Tras buscar desesperadamente el interruptor de la luz, salió victorioso y pudo por fin encontrarse con el rostro de muerte que traía su supuestamente difunto hermano.

- ¿Estoy dormido, nene? – se volteó unos segundos a Nero quien se engruña confundido en las sabanas.

- No, Dante, no lo estas. – aclaró Vergil, tan enojado.

- … ¿No estabas muerto?

Vergil no dijo nada, era innecesario responder lo obvio, pero tampoco sabría explicar las razones de su presencia allí, más bien, también creía que era tan solo un mal sueño, uno malo y gay…

- Desearía estarlo ahora. ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?

- Bueno, veras… Muchas cosas han pasado, la historia es _**tan**_ larga. Debería escribir un libro y te lo mando luego, ¿si? Te prometo que lo firmare.

Y lo mejor que podía hacer es sacar a flote su inaguantable humor.

- Dante.

Dante le observó de arriba abajo. Vergil ignoraba el hecho de que estaba completamente desnudo y se esforzaba por mantener su fría mirada al frente.

- ¿Es tu hijo? ¿Quién es la madre? Vaya, hasta Vergil puede tener secretos. Que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no? Tan pequeño que tenías que volver del infierno para acordármelo.

- Eso no importa. La cuestión es, que… estas… - pensándolo bien, era mejor ni pensar lo que esos dos puercos estaban haciendo hace unos momentos, es mejor… no pensar…

- … ¿Estoy…?

- Haciendo esto… con mi hijo, Dante, tu familia, tu sangre, tu sobrino.

- Esperen… ¿Qué? ¿Mi padre? – el semi demonio menor sintió la inexcusable urgencia de también incrustarse en la conversación.

- No entiendo ni papas. – negó Dante graciosamente con la cabeza.

- Dante, vamos a dormir. – le hizo una seña con la mano para que volviese a la cama y abandonara el extraño asunto de una vez por todas. Tal vez si estaban dormidos, o ya le estaba afectando la cotidianidad de sus anormales vidas.

Dante asintió concordando con el menor y cerró la puerta dejando al hombre severamente intranquilo. Gritó unos minutos la verdad que Dante y el menor estaban evitando para poder dormir plácidamente, ya que su importante ritual fue suspendido.

Vergil se rindió y tras maldecir incontablemente la vida de su hermano, se dio la vuelta y pisando duro abandonó el lugar.

_¿El mundo es pequeño? Oh si, de hecho lo es, cuando te arranque el gusano que tienes por miembro, ya veremos qué tan pequeño es. No tendrás hijos Dante Sparda, ¡No tendrás!_

**¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que iba a ser algo cursi con Dante y Vergil hablando sobre su relación y volviendo a ser los BFF que eran? Hahaha, no. Mi no ser like that. Pero aun así sé que les gustó, ok bye. ¿Reviews? Con todo amor. **


End file.
